


Spotting a Fox in a Crowd

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable fundy, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Festival, Fluff, M/M, Old Friends, Pining, Shapeshifter Fundy, Simp Dream, Warrior Dream, but not THE festival, cough, dream is a simp, simping, sorta - Freeform, they finally meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Dream catches sight of a fox in the crowd.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048081
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	Spotting a Fox in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> THEY FINALLY GET MEET EACH OTHER YOUR WELCOME <3 
> 
> yeah dream's a simp what a nerdddd

The festival is loud, with people’s chatter filling Dream’s ears. He tries to keep it as background noise, but it’s hard when his mind is used to listening and keeping its attention in multiple places. Instead, he catches bits and snippets from other people’s conversations. It makes him feel as if he’s intruding on something personal, but nobody with common sense would speak of anything private in a public space.

A flash of dark-orange passes by him, and in his ears ring a familiar laugh. Dream twirls around to where he heard the noise he recognized from so long ago, hope and disbelief swirling together in his chest. He hopes it’s not just his ears playing tricks on him, hopes it’s  _ real,  _ and then he stops in place as he spots him.

_ Fundy. _

Fundy, with the same soft-looking fox ears laying downwards on top fluffy hair, slightly pink cheeks and a wide smile from laughter, lips looking soft and kissable- Dream’s face goes red under the mask. The rest of the world seems to disappear around him as he stares at the fox-hybrid, as he takes in the jubilant glee clear in the other’s features. The warm feelings swirling in his chest, nostalgia and some other feeling that feels like small fireworks in his chest rise just from seeing the fox-hybrid, who’s changed so much from childhood. 

Dream wonders why his heart beats so quickly, why fireworks explode in his chest as he stares.

Fundy’s eyes meet his through his mask, and he inhales sharply at the pure surprise on the other’s face. 

The world truly does seem to silence around them as Fundy stares at Dream’s mask while Dream stares into Fundy’s warm eyes that seem to be full of the night sky.

“Dream?” Fundy quietly says, just heard over the crowd. His voice has changed too - not just his appearance, and Dream wants to hear more.

“Hi, Fundy,” Dream responds, walking closer to his old friend from childhood. The same friend he remained obsessed with for years, the same person who stayed stuck in his mind with no way out.

\--

Fundy’s breath hitched, seeing his tall -and admittedly muscular- childhood friend. A flood of emotions left him breathless, so strong he could barely tell them each apart. While he was happy to see him again, young Fundy still screamed at him from somewhere in his mind. Young Fundy cried and wailed and held his broken heart, and current Fundy could barely  _ think  _ over it. Time healed wounds, but his mind would not forget the feeling of loneliness and betrayal that had filled him that day due to Dream’s choices.

Fundy knew they were kids. They were  _ children,  _ and children made dumb mistakes and hurt each other and didn’t  _ see  _ the hurt. 

At the same time, it was so long ago and Fundy had resolved himself to forgive young Dream as well.

So he decided to strike a conversation.

\--

“When did- when did you get back to this town?” Dream asks, and Fundy tries to ignore how his cheeks flush pink at the barely hidden excitement in the other’s voice. 

“Ah, just yesterday, actually. My dad brought me to this festival,” Fundy answers, slightly tilting his head sheepishly, “Although I’ve no clue as to what it’s really about. I think it’s to celebrate the best warrior in town, but I don’t even  _ know  _ who that is.”   
  
Fundy chuckles, “They must be impressive though, to warrant a festival for them.”   
  
Dream’s face slowly becomes hotter under his mask, making him grateful to the heavens that Fundy couldn’t see how flustered he was.

“A-ah, I may or may not be that warrior,” Dream sheepishly laughs, making Fundy’s ears flick up in surprise. Dream can faintly remember the same habit from childhood; how Fundy’s face didn’t show all his emotions, yet his fox like features did.

“Oh! That’s actually really cool,” Fundy smiles, and Dream swears there’s fireworks exploding in his chest, making his heart beat at what feels like a thousand blocks per minute.

Dream wants to solely pay attention to Fundy’s small chuckles, to the adorable smile of the other, but his ears catch the whispers of a conversation not too far from the two of them. Immediately, he is sent into a sense of alarm from the content of the whispers.

_ Assassins.  _

Panic fills his being as he listens closer to the assassins’ conversation.

Their plan to explode the stage when he stands upon it from the sparks off the fireworks, to wipe out some of the audience with it. For a moment, he lets his panic overwhelm him- confused thoughts of how to save the people and whether or not to fix this right now by knocking them out immediately.

But then the TNT could still explode, even without the men. There could be more, waiting to set it off. The only possible way he could keep everybody safe would be to-

Fundy’s voice interrupts him from his thoughts, “Dream?”   
  
Dream freezes, “Fundy, this may seem sudden, but before I go on stage, I need you to leave the area, alright? Get at least one hundred blocks away.”   
  
Confusion fills Fundy’s voice, “What? Dream, why?”   
  
With a frown, and regret that he can’t explain more to Fundy, regret that he can’t spend the rest of this night in Fundy’s presence, Dream quickly says, “I’m sorry I can’t explain, just- do it, okay?”   
  
Fundy has no reason to trust Dream, to listen to the man- he could spend the night as usual. But as he watched the masked blond run past the crowd to the stage, he felt like he needed to do  _ something. _

He whispers to his father the same instructions Dream had given him moments ago, warning him he might get into trouble. 

Then, Fundy follows Dream’s path to the stage as he shifts to a small fox to weave through the people on the cobblestone path.

  
He doesn’t know why, but he can only tell whatever Dream’s doing is dangerous. He could stay back, stay safe- but his heart tells him to follow him, to stand right by his side no matter what happened. Fundy’s curious, always has been, and the mystery surrounding his old childhood friend is so tempting he can’t help but want to follow and figure out  _ everything.  _ Fundy wants answers, and he  _ will  _ get them.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i give y'all tasty contact and then snatch it away <3
> 
> i speedran this entire work in like an hour :D no regrets man
> 
> i love comments. ily all in the comments. i might not respond to ALL of them because i'm hella awkward, but i love you all. you know who you are. i appreciate each and every one of you. thats right. ur appreciated, if anybody says otherwise i will   
> DROP KICK THAT CHILD IN S E L F - D E F E N S E


End file.
